The Imperfections of Bella Uley
by TheFlyingWren
Summary: Once Edward returns from Volterra, Bella get's a wolfy change in her life. Here comes High School, werewolf style. The twist, Bella's trapped in La Push, with guard dogs, made to go by the name Bella Uley. Now she knows why the Vampires hate the dogs.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Jacob and the wolves had crossed a line today. A huge line, the kind of line that you would never cross if you valued your life. You think you know a person, like know them really well, and they do something to completely change everything you used to think about them! Something that would in essence, make you hate them. I would never forgive him for this, why change what we had? He was my best friend and now he was nothing but a pain in my neck. God damn mutts.

It was late, I had been staying up way to much of late, having a superhuman boyfriend who never slept did that to a girl, and I was falling asleep; it was one of those hard evenings when Edward had to go hunting, he needed to hunt and I needed to sleep. It was the first time since we had got back from Volterra. His eyes were so black, deadly black so I had put on a brave face and booted him out the door, for my own safety and his. I would never have been able to do it alone (yeh, a small human girl weighing 115 pounds kicking a superhuman vampire out the door...) luckily I had the help of Jasper and Emmett who had been trying to get him to go hunting for the past three weeks but only to be met by his refusal as he didn't want to leave me, not for one minute, one second. He had missed me that much. It was the same for me to but I knew that he had to hunt. It would be good for him to spend some time with the guys

I could see the pain in Edward's eyes when he had to leave, but I kept my brave face and promised him that I would be here waiting for him, I would always wait for him.

As I curled up in bed and attempted to drift to sleep, counting sheep I started to get agitated. It didn't work... I sat up in bed, I was in a pale blue vest top and bottoms set, the top had a pink trim on the v-neck. I padded over to my desk where a CD player probably as old as my father sat. I put on a Debussy CD and went to lay back down. I began to feel myself drifting to sleep; good, I didn't want to be Miss Baggy-Eyes when I saw Edward tomorrow. Debussy reminded me of him, making me feel safe.

I did have one thought on my mind though, eating away at the back of my head. Edward had left me once before – what was to say that he wouldn't do it again? I tossed restlessly and battered my pillow abit. Before setteling down for what was garanteed to be a restless night.

Edward. I would see him soon. That comforted me. I was so close to sleep, that stage when you're so close to sleep that you hear and see things but your mind doesn't compute. I didn't notice when a pair of large arms picked me up. I muttered something, I think it was "Edward?", I wasn't aware of who was carrying me... I was beginning to feel more awake having been disturbed, my brain began to register some things, like, one, I wasn't in bed anymore, two, I didn't know who was carrying me, and three, the person who was carrying me had boiling hot skin that felt like it had been in an oven for several hours, that defiantly wasn't vampire skin! I had gotten used to Edwards cool touch.

It hit me all of a sudden, despite the fact that I was in a slight daze. A werewolf, I knew it. Lord! Why was I being taken by a werewolf and a more pressing question- where? I opened my eyes slightly. I knew this guy, I think… I was beginning to wake up properly now. But I was still sort of out of it. I didn't understand. I was really to tired to care about being carried out of bed, I could have been dreaming for all I knew... I looked up.

Quil? I recognised the thin face and short black hair. I attempted to look around; I was being carried toward a car, Jacob's Rabbit. Jared was in the driver's seat. Okay. I was confused. I was placed in the back seat of the car. I murmured "Quil? Jared?" the other two were instantly on edge, but I was to out of it to notice.

"We better get back to La Push before she's fully awake." I heard Quil whisper quietly.

I liked the Rabbit, ever since Jake had built it. I inhaled the familiar musky sent. I instantly felt my eyelids getting heavier. Jake was still my sun after all. I fell asleep. Stupid, idiotic, unintelligent me.

I vaguely remember being lifted from the car. But not much else, I was so tired. I shouldn't have stayed up all night with Edward. I heard some chatter but decided to ignore it, let's face it I hadn't been sleeping much because I had been awake with Edward every night.

I heard a few words of the conversation, but not enough to piece together what was happening.

"No problem, it wasn't too hard."

"She'll get used to it"

"It's for the best" I knew that voice… it was Jacob. I stirred, trying to get my mind to clear, but unsuccessfully.

"She'll come round, so what if she takes a little bit of time?" Somebody asked him.

I let myself fall into unconsciousness. Edward would be here soon, that's all that mattered.

I woke up in a different bed. A different room. This room was pale blue with a double bed and a wardrobe and desk. Nothing else. I sat up so quickly it made my head spin. Where was I? What's was going on? I looked franticly round the room. It was plain, unassuming. Where was Edward? Why on earth wasn't I in my own bed? Surely Charlie would have noticed that I was kidnapped? Who was i kidding, Charlie slept like a grizzly in hibernation, he would think I just went school early.

The door opened, I jumped up, and grabbing the first thing I could reach which just happened to be a lamp to use as a weapon. Quil and Jacob popped their heads round the door. I gaped at them, frozen, lamp forgotten.

"J-Jake? What are you doing here?" I stammered, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Bella…" Jake came and sat on the edge of my bed. "okay, Bells, you can put the lamp down... this is me..." Jake gently took the lamp from me "Bells, I can't let you spend time with the Cullen's; the entire pack has agreed that it's way too dangerous. That's why we're keeping you on the reservation, where none of the Cullen's can come." He looked at me cautiously.

I gaped at him. No! How could he do this to me! What was going through his brain?

"Jake! No! Why? Why would you do that, you can't keep me on the reservation forever you know!" I yelled at him, his face remained placid.

"Bella," He was trying to sooth me, so not working. "We're an entire pack of werewolves, we can keep you here, you will go to school on the reservation. It all works out quite well..." he smiled at me, but that smile which used to make me feel so warm and happy now only made me feel scared.

"And _where _the hell am I?"

"At Sam Uley's" I couldn't believe this. I would kill Jake, well, attempt to... murdering a werewolf wasn't easy but I'm sure there's ways.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to go home." I made to leave the bed and go past Jacob, towards the door, only to have him grab me by the wrist. Jake shook his head. I made to get off the bed again, flinging my legs over the side; before I could stand up though Jake had grabbed my waist, locking me in place.

"No, you've got to understand bells" he whispered. "Bella, it's not safe we've all agreed, okay so deal! I know it may be a bit hard but it's in your best interests!"he pleaded with me.

"My best interests? Taking me from my family and friends, my life and the man I love! Oh, yes that's in my best interests all right!" Sarcasm dripped off of my tongue, saturating every word, but not completely hiding the panic.

"It is Bells," Jacob was trying to get me to see sense "being with a vampire will only cause problems, ether you will end up as one of them, or get eaten by them and if they don't he'll _have_ to leave again!"

"You don't understand! Jake you have it warped it your head! Your infatuation with me has taken over your mind and all you see is that I'm not safe! But have you thought maybe it's you I'm not safe with. I road motorcycles, hiked through woods, I flung myself off a _cliff _for goodness sake!" I screamed at Jake. I could see his face twisted up in anger at my proclamations. I changed tactics, "Jake, think about Charlie, he's all alone. He'll be frantic with worry! Don't hurt him like that; don't take me away from my dad. Take me home Jacob. Let me go home." I whispered, I could feel my face soften with sadness. I missed Edward. I wanted my Edward.

Jacob's face was still bitter; my earlier comments had struck deep. His skin shivered and shock as he shrugged to contain his anger. He pinned my upper arms in his large hands and pushed me down, flat on the bed, hovering over me.

"You're staying here." He growled, lips pulled back over his glistening teeth.

And with that he got up and left the room.

I sat on the bed, tears beginning to well over. How could my best friend do this to me? I felt like I didn't even know the man who had just came into this room and spoke to me. Running my hands through my hair I did the best to quell the tears. My upper arms and wrists hurt where he had grabbed me, upon inspection of the skin I realised that there were red marks from his violence marring my skin. What had happened to my sun? The guy who made me feel better and looked after me? Because _that _certainly wasn't him.

Ransacking the room for anything useful I found my clothes in the wardrobe. The wolves must have gone and got them. I wondered if Edward would know that I was missing yet. Alice must have seen my future disappear. That enough would have sent Edward into a frenzy. I didn't realise what I had changed into, I think it was an old t-shirt and jeans. Not that I cared overly much.

It was slightly sunny outside a forks rarity, it was probably around midday I couldn't see a clock anywhere. I went over to the window and tried to open it; it was locked shut. I felt the anger swelling over. I tried to open the window, my weight pushed down into the floor, hands gripping the edge of the sill, when a voice came from the door.

"You know that won't work, even if it did we would catch you in seconds." I jumped round startled. Jacob was standing in the door way. His eyes cold, I turned from him so he couldn't see the tears starting to spring up.

"Me and the others are gonna go patrol, Quil is staying to keep an eye on you." I sighed, they wouldn't leave me alone. Jacob walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder attempting to turn me around to look at him but I shrugged him keeping my arms crossed. "You know I don't want to hurt you Bella, it's me, trust me. I care for you that's why I'm doing this. You'll see sense, think one day you'll be just as much a part of the pack as Emily. I-I love you Bells. You'll see."

I turned round to face him, my face showing just how much I hated him right now. It doesn't matter if he's delude himself into thinking he loves me! I declared three words that I knew would hurt him.

"Go to hell."

His face fell and his hand dropped from my shoulder. I could see in his eyes that had really hurt him. He quickly turned and stormed out the room.

Now how to get out of here?

**Hi! It's me! Lissy! Here's the first revamped chapter of the revamped story! Enjoy people! I'm also on the lookout for a beta if anyones intrested! **

**For spoilers follow my creative writing blog and Writing Twitter WordsWithoutInk and the link to the blog is on my profile **

**Riley xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I like reviews! **

I stormed round my room for a short while. To scared to go downstairs and face the moronic dog that I could hear pacing down there, ranting very loudly.

As far as prision cells went, mine was nice I realised as I took time to look arround it. It was clearly the guest bedroom, large with pale brown walls. It had a similar charm to it that most homes on the Rez had. There was a large photo of a woolf on one wall, that made me crack a small smile. There was a large double bed taking up mot the bedroom with a few fluffy throws over it, and scatter pillows... ALOT of scatter pillows... this did look like quite a feminine room. There must be a girl who decorated it.

Why had Jake done this? He must know that I would hate him for doing somthing like this. I would kill him, and that was if I was in a nice mood! Or a merciful mood. Yeh, I know I couldn't really kick the crap out of werewolf but it really was an entertaining thought.

After the worst of the ranting had stopped and it was quitet (Jake had clearly left) I decided to go explore this house, I would have tried to make a run for it but there was probably a guard dog hanging round here somewhere. The house was beautiful, quite small and quaint. It smelled beautiful, someone was baking, I could tell.

I quickly found the source of the smell, in the small kitchen there was a small quillute girl, flitting round from surface to surface adding ingredients into a giant mixing bowl. Having heard me she turned to look at me. Her face was the most shocking thing abotu her. One side of her face was covered in long scars, pulling her face down in a grimace. She would have been so beautiful without those scars. Even with those scars marring her face she had a sort of unreal beauty.

"Hi!" she chirped, "You're bella right? I'm Emily, Sam's fiancee, I know we haven't met each other but I've heard so much about you from the boys and Sam that I feel like I already know you!" she gently hugged me. Oh, Sam was engaged, I had heard about her. Did she know what her fiancee was?

"Do you know what they've done?" I asked quietly, almost afraid to talk.

"They're trying to help you," Emily frowned slightly "I may not agree with their methods but they just want to help you Bella, all of them,"

"But they took me from my family!" tears welled in my eyes and Emily looked a bit startled, before calming herself down.

"Bella," she started "What future do you have with them? Sure you love the Vampire," Well tghat made it clear she knew_ Everything_ "but he'll never age and you'll get old and grey!"

"But he could change me!"

Emily looked furious "You really want to be one of them? A monster, It doesn't matter if you eat animals, you'll always crave the blood, no human will be safe arround you. You could never have your own children... Grandchildren! Thats a life, not being frozen in place," her face softened again. "Bella, We're tring to make sure you live, if you stay with them... you'll die. Now! Off such morbid topics, wanna help me make some cupcakes?" She indicated toward the masses of ingredient splattered round the kitchen.

"I-I think im gonna go upstairs," I stuttered before making a run for it.

Sure Emily seemed nice, I though to myself as I fell onto my bed, But she was on their side, she was keeping me from Edward. A small pian riped through my chest just thinking his name. I slowly started to cry, not loud sobs like I thought I would but small quiet tears that leaked from the corners of my eyes. I stayed like that until I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"Bella, we've got a pack meeting and I have to go and seeing as I'm not letting you out of mine or any of the others sight, you're coming with us."

Jacob had barged into my room and was now looming over me as I lay on the bed, he had woken me up... the mutt.

I scowled at Jacob. How dare he! He was trying to drag me to the stupid pack meeting. Jakes face suddenly looked concerned. "Have you been crying Bells?" he asked.

I didn't even dignify him with an answer.

"I hate you Jacob Black, I'm not moving one inch! What happens to me is none of your bizznezz" I was sat crossed legged on the bed. I wouldn't move, why should I? Unless the destination was home or the Cullen's I wasn't interested.

"Bella" Jacob said in a warning tone, "We'll just make you come anyway, willingly or not."

I knew that he meant what he said but I didn't care; I was going to be so difficult they would practically throw me back over the line toward the Cullens.

"Nope." I popped my lips on the "p". Without warning Jacob quickly grabbed me and carried me bridal style. I kicked and screamed at him. I think I called him all the bad names I knew. Which I was very surprised to learn... was alot.

"Woah! Sailor mouth Bella!" It was Quil, he was standing on the porch as Jacob carried me out.

He continued to carry me all the way down the road. Idiotic dog. I was kicking and screaming the entire way. He went all the way to his house. I continued pointlessly fighting and yelling at him until he plopped me down on the sofa. All the rest of the pack was there. I glared at them.

"You should have just came Bells," Jacob grinned.

"I hate you Jacob! Let me go!" I turned to look at all the other wolves, "you cannot be supporting him in this!" I half yelled at them.

"Hell yeah! We're with Jake all the way, we really like you and don't want you to go get yourself killed!" Jared answered. I had to resist rolling my eyes, dumb dogs.

"You know I could just as easily get killed here, via a certain pack of wolves! This is just as dangerous!" I argued.

Sam walked in at that minute. All the rest of the pack stopped talking. I glared at him and was met with a look of seriousness and anger that I didn't understand, he also looked…upset, like I had betrayed him. Well in a sense I had, I had ran back off to the Cullen's when they left me, when I should have stayed with the pack. Though, how could I not go back to the Cullen's? It was impossible not to.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't drain you dry or turn you into a filthy, disgusting, blood sucking parasite" I flinched at Quil's harsh words.

"yeh?" I was suddenly into rant mode, "I met Emily! I can pretty much guess what heppened to her! Which one of you got a little bit pissed off? How the fuck am I safe with things that can do that to a person!"

I shot a pleading look at Billy Black, who only shook his head; he was obviously siding with the others.

"Okay! Okay!" Sam's voice reverberated round the room; all the wolves stopped their conversations and turned to look at their Alpha. "I've called this pack meeting because we successfully got Bella while the blood suckers were "hunting" and we've brought her back to the reservation. The question is what now?" Sams face was cold. I must have hit a nerve with my Emily rant.

Jacob was the first to speak up.

"She'll be able to go to school on the reservation, no vampires here"

"And one of us will always be round her" Jared chimed in. I gave him a glare but all that happened was he gave me a glare that was twice as bad back. Let me just say this, werewolves can give evil looks.

Pure evil looks.

I quickly quieted down. A thought drifted to my mind,

"But what about Charlie? He'll be heart-broken when he finds me gone! He's all I got! Please don't do this to him! I'm his only family! Just think what it will do to him!"

Sam looked taken aback by my words, then smiled pleasantly, almost snidely.

"He knows Bella, he thinks you're here for your own safety, that's it, he will be able to speak to you on the phone, that was his one condition. You're stuck here Bella, we all care about you, all of us. We got close to you when we had to protect you from that Victoria, who's still out there might I add."

I was agape. Stupid dogs! They had thought of everything! I found it hard trying to find a way out of this.

"But, my stuff, my clothes!" I tried.

"We brought it here" Jared laughed.

"No you didn't because the psychic pixie kidnapped my wardrobe and has it at the Cullen's!" I retorted. Okay I'm grasping straws here, but if they got me out of here it was worth it right?

There was a few raised eyebrows at my use of the term "Psychic Pixie" I looked at them.

"Alice Cullen, she has most my stuff," I finished lamely.

"Well, the girls will take you shopping for new clothes." Sam simply replied. Ugh! Werewolves!

"We've already got you into La Push high. So no worries," Quil said. I remember seeing that school when I was a La Push last time. The big wooden log shack which was poorly funded, had holes in the roof and everyone coming out of there with a bog-standard education.

"You'll go by the name Bella Uley, but we'll all call you Bells." Jacob said.

"Jake you've lost it! All of you have! Let me go home! Now!" I yelled at them jumping up onto my feet, throwing my hands in the air. Jacob got up and grabbed my wrists to stop them flailing roung, I was pitifully weak compared to jake, so I had to go back to my usual glaring at him. Sam just shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella, but we're doing this for your own good."

"My own good? How the HELL would you know what's best for me! You don't know me, you know the girl Charlie has told you about. That's not me. And who the hell is Bella Uley?" I asked totally going off topic, why would they be giving me a new name?

"Sam's sister. One who's been with his dad god knows where, her dad left her so she tried to find her family and came and found her brother Sam and Emily who took her in." Jake said. Wow he had thought his through. I scoffed.

"Don't you think this might just anger the Cullen's a _little_ bit? Or Charlie? His daughter taking a new name!?"

"Why should it,the Cullens, they left you before." I felt the old would in my chest rip open at the memory. "and Charlie is aware and supports us."

I was on my own here, I knew they couldn't cross the border, and I had no chance of getting cross it because of the hell-bent-loony wolves keeping me here.

I was trapped.

I was alone.

Very alone.

**Heya! Hope y'all like it! **

**Im still looking for a beta!**

**I still dont know if this'll be a Team Edward or Team Jacob story so as always review saying whos side your on! **

**The Flying Wren xx**


End file.
